


sim sala bim

by spock



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Extra Treat, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Series, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>(832):</b> Not really how I planned to achieve immortality, but I'll take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sim sala bim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



Any mountain worth its salt made sure to grow into shapes that defied measure, with improbable angles never to be found elsewhere, so jagged and breathtaking that none could find use for such rock other than to marvel at it, to worship before it, a shining example of nature at its most organic. 

Totem had been born part of one such mountain, stood tall and everlasting, his a sloping face that had been enviously smooth, no cracks or impurities to be found, just good, solid rock that led straight to his brother above, who himself boasted the most beautiful of sharp peaks in all their range. 

Then a day came where One took in the chaotic shapes of Totem and all his brothers, who finally saw use in them, a hidden language; they took in Totem's smooth face, envisioned within him a purpose that even Totem had never thought possible.


End file.
